e_socfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PRIVAT Was Shahar weiß
Dies ist eine PRIVAT-Seite und zur Kommunikation Spieler - Spielleiter bestimmt. Diese Seite enthält Informationen, die dem Charakter aber nicht notwendigerweiße der Gruppe bekannt sind. Bitte respektiert private Seite. __TOC__ Hintergrund & Herkunft *Shahar wurde vor mehreren Wochen gefangen genommen und in die Sklaverei übergeben *Sie ist natürlich mit den Personen, Ereignissen und der Geschichte ihres Stammes bis zu ihrer Gefangenahme vertraut *Die Tätowierung auf irher Schulter kennzeichnet sie als Jägerin Lunas *Shahar ist in den Wäldern aufgewachsen und hat bis zu ihrer Entführung niemals Städte aus Stein, Bauerndörfer oder auch nur unbewaldetes Land gesehen *Weiter im Osten lebt das Baumvolk. Darüber hinaus erzählen Geschichten von Tiermenschen, denkenden Pflanzen und vom Feenvolk, dass Menschen raubt, um ihnen erst den Verstand und dann die Seele zu nehmen. Geister und Götter *Shahar ist, selbstverständlich, vertraut mit dem Glauben ihres Stammes. Insbesondere kennt und glaubt sie auch an Luna und deren Personifikationen, wie von den Alten des Stammes gelehrt **Sie kennt den Weg zur Hidden Lodge of the Bloody Huntress und war bereits mehrere Male dort **Sie hat Flackerndes Grün bereits gesehen, jedoch nicht mit ihm gesprochen ***Der Lunare hat silberne Tätowierungen über den ganzen Körper verteilt *Sie weiß um die Existenz von Elementaren und (anderen) Gottheiten, auch wenn sie bisher noch keinen zu Gesicht bekommen hat. *Der Stammesschamane vermag es, Geister zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Zudem kann er besondere Tinkturen und Tränke herstellen, Talismane schaffen und mystische Energien spüren. Beziehungen *Silberstern, solare Partnerin: sie behandelt sie von oben herab, wie eine Dienerin oder ein Haustier, nicht aber wie eine gleichberechtigte Person (Freundin) -> keine Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber *Khalad, Hoshi: keine besondere Bindung oder freundschaftliche Verpflichtung, da sie übersehen zu werden scheint oder bestenfalls als Lunare Silbersterns wahrgenommen wird -> versuchen, dies zu ändern? *Sakura, Mya: gewisse Verbundenheit durch gemeinsames Wesen; dennoch Unverständnis gegenüber Sakura, dass diese das Geschenk der Tätowierung abgelehnt hat -> Klärung versuchen? Exaltierung Shahar lauschte aufmerksam den Kampfgeräuschen, die von außerhalb des Käfigs drangen. Doch da sie wie Wellen hin und her wogten, wurde sie des Zuhörens bald überdrüssig und hockte sich in einer Ecke ihres Gefängnisses hin. Plötzlich fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen, als der Wagen ins Wanken geriet und die Bretterwand an einer Seite zerbarst. Durch den Spalt konnte sie einen augenscheinlich rasend schnell aus dem Boden geschossenen Baum sehen, der vor ihren Augen sogar noch ein Stück weiter in die Höhe wuchs. Bevor sie sich der nahen Freiheit so recht bewusst werden konnte, spürte sie einen scharfen Schmerz an ihrem Bein und erblickte eine schwarze Schlange, die sich in ihren Unterschenkel verbissen hatte. Ihre Versuche, sie abzuschütteln schlugen fehl, dabei erst recht unterstützt durch die einsetzende Wirkung des Giftes: Wie flüssiges Feuer floss es durch Shahars Körper, sodass sie glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen. Zugleich aber zitterten ihre Glieder vor einer Kälte, die sie mit Logik nirgens zu erspüren vermochte. In dieser Weise vom Gift überwältigt, sank sie am Boden des Käfigs zusammen und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass die Schlange von ihrem Bein verschwunden war. Während sie versuchte, der Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, wo die Schlange wohl hergekommen sein mochte, drang eine körperlose Stimme an ihre Ohren: "Tocher..." Es schien, als würde riefe jemand nach ihr, jedoch konnte Shahar keinen Urheber der Stimme ausmachen. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie die Stimme vielleicht nur dank des Giftes als Einbildung vernahm, als ihr Blick auf das Loch in der Seite des Käfigs fiel. Aus einem Grund, den sie selbst nicht genau zu benennen wusste, robbte sie auf den Durchbruch zu, kroch aus dem Käfig und richtete mühsam den zitternden Leib an dem neu gewachsenen Baum auf. Wieder erklang die fremde Stimme in süßem, lockendem Tonfall "Tochter..." Ihre Urheberin war eine wunderschöne Frau in einer Rüstung aus Mondsilber und einem Bogen aus dem selben Material, deren Brüste von dunklem Blut benetzt waren. Wie magisch angezogen von ihrer Gestalt, stolperte Shahar durch das umkämpfte Lager auf sie zu und entging dabei mit scheinbar traumwandlerischer Sicherheit jeglichem Schaden, sei es durch umherfliegende Zauber oder wirbelnde Klingen. Vor der Gestalt angekommen, offenbarte sich ihr diese als Luna, die höchste Göttin von allen, und sie sprach mit sanfter Stimme zu ihr: "Meine Tochter, schon lange dienst du mir in deinem Stamm als Jägerin, doch ich möchte dich fragen, ob du mir ab jetzt auf eine andere Weise zu Diensten sein willst." "Wenn meine Göttin dies wünscht, werde ich euch mit Freuden dienen.", antwortete Shahar ihr, ohne recht zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Kaum dass sie diese Antwort vernommen, senkte Luna ihre Lippen auf Shahars und erweckte eine besondere Kraft in ihr. Diese fühlte ein Erwachen, ein Wachsen wie von einer großen Blume in ihrem Inneren und vor ihrem Auge zeichnete sich die Gestalt eines auf der Lauer sitzenden Waldschattenaffens ab, mit dem sie eine tiefe Verbundenheit fühlte. Als Shahar ihrer Umgebung wieder gewahr wurde, bemerkte sie ein silberhelles Strahlen um ihren Körper, das sich einer unwirklichen Flamme gleich in den dunklen Nachthimmel erhob. Noch durchdrungen von dem Gefühl des Erwachens, nahm sie mit Verwunderung den höchsteigenen Bogen Lunas entgegen, den sie ihr mit den Worten "Wappne dich, Tochter.", überreichte. Sodann verließ die Göttin die neue Exaltierte, die erst jetzt bemerkte, dass das feurige Toben des Giftes nachgelassen hatte. Past Lives Du warst in einer deiner früheren Exaltierungen Mondzauber *'Hoshi' (2): Mondzauber, ???: Mondzauber will jemandem etwas besorgen, das diese Person ganz dringend braucht; ??? kann es jedoch nicht beschaffen, da er Probleme hat (??? hat orange Haare) - versucht offensichtlich Mondzauber als Bezahlung in's Bett zu locken, was du ablehnst. *'Sakura' (2): Mondzauber, Smaragdgift: Beide in einem Luftschiff über einer brennenden, sterbenden Stadt; Du hältst Smaragdgift davon ab, über die Reling zu springen und sagst ihr, dass sie nichts mehr für ihn (???) tun könne. Sie seien zudem alle wahnsinnig und du denkst, es ist kein Wunder, dass die Drachenblütigen rebellieren. *Bern(?), Bärenlunar: Mondzauber, ???: Szene in einem Park, an einem See. Mondzauber weint, aber ein Mann mit roten Haaren kommt und nimmt sie in den Arm:"Ich bin sicher, Nachtwolf empfindet ebenso. Aber es ist kompliziert für sie wegen des Generals. Du solltest ihr etwas Zeit lassen." *Ranja, Clawstrikerlunar: Mondzauber, ???: Szene in der Wildnis, in einem Kreis um ein Feuer. Mondzauber sieht viele bekannte Gesichter, die teils von Menschen, teils von Tieren sind. Ein blonder, charismatischer Mann von schlanker Statur spricht:"Sie sind nicht mehr Herr ihrer Sinne, sonst würden sie uns nicht auf diese Weise behandeln. Wir wollen uns nicht gegen Luna versündigen, wie aber sollen wir Wesen verbunden sein, die nicht wissen, was dieses Bündnis wert ist?" Du warst in einer deiner früheren Exaltierungen Windfinger *vor der Exaltierung: Windfinger reist in den Städte des Südens, wo er versucht dem Todesfürsten etwas zu stehlen. Von dieser Reise kehrt er jedoch nie wieder zurück. Kategorie:Privat